Demonstuck
by whodawhatnow
Summary: Ok so i'm not really sure where I want to go with this, but I have a few ideas. There will for sure be some DirkJake, JohnDave, and possibly some other ships. follow me on tumblr, my url is strategossex.
1. Chapter 1

== Be the Hunter Boy

You would but you can't. Your name is John Egbert and you aren't a hunter. However, the rest of your family is.

You never quite understood why they liked it, maybe it was the weapons they used. Your sister Jade and your cousin Jake had been using guns ever since you could remember. They often went out together to seek out demons. Jane on the other had didn't leave the house often, but when Jade and Jake managed to bring a demon home she was the one that got the information out of them. You had tried all of these things with them before, but you really sucked at them, so you just stayed out of their way. You did research for them occasionally, but that was only if Jane couldn't get a demon to talk, and that was rare.

You did enjoy learning about the demons though, the way their social structure worked in the clans fascinated you as did their endurance and drive towards goals; though most of the time their goals involved mass murder and extreme bloodlust. That part scared you. It was fine though, because you rarely went out, so the demons wouldn't have a reason to attack you. You weren't the one doing the killing.

Suddenly there was a knock on your door and Jake popped his head in.

"I'll be heading out for a while with Jade, though we'll probably split up, so don't be surprised if one of us comes home without the other. We've found some possible locations for clans." he said enthusiastically.

"All right, thanks for letting me know. You told Jane too, didn't you?"

"No, not yet. I was going to inform her as we were on our way out. You just so happened to be closest so i told you first."

"Ok, well you and Jade stay safe."

"We will" he said as he closed the door and headed downstairs to meet up with his hunting buddy. Man you were glad you didn't have to go with them, your bed was really comfy and the internet beckoned.

== Be the Demon Boy

Which one? You'll have to be more specific.

== Be the Younger Demon Boy

Your name is Dave Strider and man are you glad you aren't your older brother. Dirk is currently in charge of the clan, and it happens to be one of the most dangerous and well known clans out there. The Strider-Lalondes. You and your family are the only naturally blonde demons. No, thats wrong, scratch that. You've met some blonde demons before. You and your family are the only albino demons. Almost all other demons have dark hair and grayish black eyes. You don't. You have platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and vividly colored eyes. Yours are red. Your bro's are orange. Roxy and Rose's are pink and purple respectively. As you were saying, you sure were glad you weren't in charge of the clan. Dirk was getting ready to go talk to some other clan leaders that were in the area. He had said something about a group of hunters that were getting close to their territories. You didn't really care for the domestic affairs between the clans but god damn could Dirk take any longer!? He had said you two would go feed when he got back so you hadn't eaten anything in a while, but you were getting pretty hungry. Oh well, he wouldn't be gone for much longer. He promised he'd be home before ten thirty. It was about nine forty five right now so you could wait.

== Be the Demon Boy that's Taking Forever

So as much as you like having other clans around, they're such pretentious fucks. Oh well it's not your fault if they don't believe you about the hunters. You know for a fact that they're here and it's not your fault if their clans get wiped out. Your top priority is your clans safety, and thats how it will stay. You check the time, nine forty five. Dave could wait a little bit longer, you have one more stop to make. It was actually the only reason you went out tonight, you just needed a good excuse to escape. It wasn't often you could get out without someone asking where you were going so you had to be creative. You kept walking down the street until you reached the place you agreed to meet, the small park need the waterfront. It was a really nice spot, he couldn't have chosen a better one. You pick a bench and wait for your friend to arrive.

== Be Dirks Friend

You and Dirk Strider are the unlikeliest of friends, and you can't wait to see him.

"Hey Jake, where was it you wanted me to look around?" Jade asked you. She forgot things a lot, but that was ok.

"Check around the inner city area. I'll be looking around the waterfront and near the bridge. We'll meet back at the car around ten thirty. That sound alright to you?"

"Yeah that sounds fine. See you soon." she said as she skipped off. Finally. You've been dying to see Dirk all day. All week actually. You made your way down the street towards the waterfront park, the place you and Dirk arranged to meet. As you get closer you see him sitting on a bench relaxing and looking out over the water. God damn was he attractive. You couldn't wait any longer. You walked up behind where he was sitting and loosely draped your arms over his steady shoulders so your face was close to his. He tilted his head slightly and smiled at you then kissed you on the cheek. God you had missed him.

"Hey looser" Dirk said playfully

"Hello Dirk." You said as you walked around to the front of the bench and sat down next to him.

"I don't have much time. I promised my baby bro we'd go feed after I got back."

"As do I. I told Jade I'd meet back up with her at ten thirty.

"Okay cool. While we're on the topic of hunting, i'm pretty pissed off at some of the smaller clans that are around here. I'll give you their exact locations if you can promise you'll wipe them all out. Or would you rather just find them yourselves?"

You giggle and snuggle into him.

"As much as I would like to accept I'm positive that my family would be suspicious if I suddenly knew where all of the local demon clans were. We have to keep these meetings secret remember. If I might ask, what was it they did to get you so riled up you'd want them all murdered in cold blood?

"Oh, well I told them that hunters, that being you and your little group, were getting close to their territories and they should be on the look out. I got angry because they didn't believe me and just dismissed me."

"You dog! You knew?" You say with a surprised scoff. "I thought we could get at least one blow without your side knowing."

"Calm down, It's not like I'm going to help them. I want them all dead, remember?"

"Why don't you just kill them then? You're certainly strong enough to. You proved that when we first met. By god you had me within an inch of my life."

"I would certainly love to kill them, but then there would be a civil war, and trust me that isn't fun. I would have killed you too if your blood hadn't been so delicious."

"Oh stop glorifying my bad habits. I know you'd get my blood even if I didn't give it willingly."

"Yes I'm so glad you decided to stop struggling, even if it took a few tries. While we're on the topic of feeding, do you think I could get some of your wonderful candy blood?" Dirk asked with the sweetest smile you had ever seen. He knew you couldn't say no if you wanted to.

"Fine, but don't spoil your appetite, you're going out with your brother remember. Oh, and you're going to have to take it from my side, they can see my neck when i wear this shirt."

"Oh all right," he says with a pouty face. You make a mental note to wear something that covers your neck next time.

You lean over and kiss the pout off of his face and his lips meet yours when you come back for a second. He holds you close and begs for entrance. You let him in and he skillfully explores your mouth, you know by now he has every bit of it memorized. And you thought you were a good explorer, Dirk really puts you to shame, but hot damn would you love to get a chance to explore him. He pulls away and trails soft kisses down your neck and shoulder while lifting up your shirt. You watch his flame encrusted gaze dart over your exposed stomach from behind his shades, looking for the best spot.

He finally settled for a place close to your side between the bottom of your rib cage and your hip. He placed a few tender kisses before he decides to bite down. You feel his fangs sink in to your skin and you let out a small whimper. You know Dirk likes it, you're one hundred percent sure if you weren't in a public park he'd be fucking your brains out. After the initial pain you feel his venom seep into your blood and run through your veins like acid. Shit that stuff was intoxicating. You start to feel light headed so you put your hand on the back of the demons neck and give it a gentle pat. He takes the hint, pulls away and sits up with a satisfied expression.

"I always forget how excellent you taste."

You smile at him, then pull out your phone and check the time. Ten twenty five. "We should probably go." You say with a trace of sadness.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going to be late. Dave is going to be pissed. Oh well, he can wait."

"I'll see you next week. It's your turn to pick where we meet, so just text me an address."

"Okay," he says before kissing you, "Bye Jake."

"Bye Dirk."

You two part ways and you head back to the car to meet up with Jade. It's a shame you two didn't have a lot of time tonight. Shit you can't wait until next week.

== Be as Hungry as a Bitch Wolf

You hear your bro's car pull up outside and you grab your phone and shades before walking out to meet him. You and Dirk get a lot of weird looks for wearing your shades all the time, but your eyes are extremely sensitive. You wouldn't be caught dead without them. You open the door and slide into the passenger seat.

"Yo, what took you so long?"

"Sorry bro, those guys don't know when to shut up."

"Oh its fine, just leave me here to starve."

"You seem very much alive to me."

"Hardly. Anyways, you told them about the hunters?"

"Yeah, but they didn't believe me. Oh well, as long as we can keep our distance we should be safe."

You look over at Dirk, he was smiling slightly. He seemed way too happy to be someone that just got back form being dismissed by brainless asshats. Then you noticed it. The tiniest bit of red staining his lip. You knew he was taking way too long to just be talking. This is really strange though, when he eats he normally shares with you and if he'd drained a whole person he'd be way too full to go out with you and feed again. That person must still be walking around. Dirk couldn't possibly be that stupid, could he?

No, you knew your brother was smart. He probably kept close tabs on this person. You have to say, this is probably the stupidest thing he's ever done. You're not going to let this person just walk around, especially with hunters in the area. You'll look around later and see if you can find who it is. For now, you're more focused on finding a meal for yourself. Dirk parks and you two get out. It's not a long time before you find a belligerent young red head. "This will be easy." you think to yourself.

== Be the Other Hungry Teenage Boy

Having dinner with your family isn't really a normal occurrence. In fact, you don't think it's happened in the past four months. It's a bit late to call it dinner anyways, more of a ten-o-threeish snack, but hey mic cage movie marathons will make you hungry. You push up your glasses and go down to the kitchen. You see Jane putting something in the oven and make a slight wave when she sees you. When she isn't torturing some poor demon in the basement she's usually baking.

You grab a bag of chips and head back sit down on you bed and look out your window to see Jake and Jade pull up in the driveway. You like having a room on the front of the house, it's nice being able to see everything. Your room and Janes room were on the front of the house. Jades and Jakes were on the back. You were the only one that kept your blinds open. Maybe it was just a hunter thing. Oh well, you had nic cage movies to get back to. God you had such a man crush on him.

== Realize You Haven't Been Any of the Girls Yet

Holy shit! You almost forgot about them, that wouldn't have been good.

== Be Rose

You like being Rose, though you don't know how you could be anyone but yourself. You're name is Rose Lalonde and just recently you've become obsessed with tumblr. You love all of the stories and things that show up on your dash, except for this one web comic. You're pretty sure it's called hamsteak or something like that. It's the only thing one of the people you follow posts. It's pretty annoying and you make a mental note to unfollow them later. You post a lot of the things that you write. You have a couple stories running at the moment. When you aren't on tumblr you're usually reading or knitting.

Unlike the rest of your family you're not a big fan of going out and partying. You only go out when it's absolutely necessary, like when you need to feed or you run out of yarn. Needless to say, you aren't very close with your family, but you have made some pretty cool internet friends. You and Dave do talk occasionally though. You act as a sort of family therapist. Out of all of the people you know, you definitely handle emotions the best, so when Dave needs to take off his cool kid mask, you're there for him to vent to. Maybe you just like listening to people talk. Speaking of people talking, it looks like you have something in your inbox. Oh, it's your friend Kanaya! You really like talking to her. You hear the door downstairs, your brothers must be back. You think you'll just focus on talking to Kanaya for now.

== Be Dirk

Man, Dave sure is acting weird. He's more on edge than usual. He must be on his guy period or something like that. You plop down on your bed and pull out your phone to text Jake. While you and Dave had been feeding you couldn't get him out of your head. You had been thinking of places you two could meet up.

You had decided on a small coffee shop you found a few weeks back. You had been there a few times and the woman behind the counter was very nice. You were pretty sure she ran it by herself.

You find the contact labeled J and text him the time and address. You drop your phone on your bed and go get in the shower. Maybe after this you'll film a video for your fellow puppet lovers, after all it's only two thirty in the morning. It's not like demons need to sleep.

== Be Nosy in the Most Ironic Way Possible

After you're sure Dirk isn't coming back to his room for a little while, you slip in and start to look around. You see his phone lying on his bed. Perfect. You pick it up and check his texts, and he apparently just sent one to someone labeled J. It's an address and a time. You quickly type the contents of the message into your notes on your phone. You'll follow him there when he goes out. Discretely of course. You don't want him knowing just yet. After you have the information saved you leave his room as you found it and head down to the kitchen.

You pass the living room and see Roxy blacked out on the couch. Demons don't need to sleep, but they can and Roxy drank like it was her job so she often passed out drunk. You grab an apple juice and head back up to your room. You wonder who this mysterious J is. You'll find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

== Be Jake

It's a very quiet friday morning, and you're on your way to go see Dirk. Everyone else was still sleeping when you left so it was pretty easy to get out. You check the address again because this is not what you were expecting. A small coffee shop in an old brick building stands in front of you. This is it alright. You walk across the street to the door and enter the small building.

You step inside and the smell of coffee and spices wraps you in a warm welcoming embrace. Dirk is sitting in one of the booths near a window so you walk over and join him.

"Ok Jake, I have good news and I have bad news." he says as you slide in across from him.

"Alright. Tell me the bad news first."

"Bad news is that this meeting is going to have to be shorter than last time. I have some things I need to get done. Before I tell you the good news, do you think you can come up with a good excuse to get away from your family this weekend?"

"Oh most certainly. That should be easy."

"Perfect." he says with a smile and slides a piece of paper across the table to you. "Meet me here, pack some clothes and plan to be out all weekend."

"I'll see you there this evening then."

"Cool," he says standing up "i'll see you there. I have a few things to take care of before I leave so I have to go." He plants a kiss on your forehead before walking out the door. "I'll see you soon."

He didn't feed this time. You wonder why, then briefly come to the conclusion it's because he's saving it for later, also you were in a public place; but that's never really stopped him before. You are going to be together for the whole weekend after all. You're sure you'll have your fair share of marks to hide.

You take your drink and step out of the coffee shop almost walking into a blond boy.

"Oh, sorry." you say, but he hurries away. "Bit early for sunglasses isn't it?" you think to yourself then head to your car and start to drive home.

== Hot Pursuit

More like cool pursuit. You're following this hunter down the highway with extreme ease. Mostly because nobody is heading out of the city at six o clock in the god damn morning except for you, this dipshit of a hunter, and some family on their way to the beach, minivan packed to the point of almost exploding with swimming related things. When you bumped into him earlier you got a very clear view of his face. You had run into him a few months ago when he ambushed you and your brother while you were out. You two weren't even looking to kill anyone that evening, you were just out for some fun, but then this douche comes along and tries to kill you both. Dirk had held him off while you went to get the car. More must have happened than he told you. That asshole.

You see your target vehicle, this J that your brother is obsessed with, pull onto an exit so you soon follow suit, keeping your distance because the whole idea of following him is to keep it so he doesn't know you're there. He makes a few more turns into a suburban sprawl. God you hate these places. You always get lost. The houses always look the same to you. He makes one more turn then pulls into the driveway of a medium sized two story brown brick house.

Easy.

So easy.

You make the decision to come back later around two in the morning. Most humans are asleep around then. You drive down to the end of the street and turn around before getting lost at least twice before making it to the highway and home safely.

== Pack Excitedly

You eagerly dig through your closet until you find your duffel bag and toss it on the bed before standing up and pacing over to your dresser for clothes. Dave opens your door quietly, but not quiet enough to slip past your attention.

"What do you want?" you ask slipping on your emotionless facade before he can see how excited you are. The bit that does show in your eyes is thoroughly hidden behind your pointy shades.

"You going somewhere?" He asks gesturing to your pile of traveling supplies tossed on the bed.

"Clan shit. You know how it is, these assholes can't make smart decisions on their own so I have to be there to make sure they don't get us all killed."

"I thought you talked to them this morning."

"I did, but that was only briefly. not enough time to get anything done."

Dave responded in a slightly bitter tone.

"Are you sure they're the ones that need help making decisions?"

"What do you mean?" You ask as you turn around to look at him standing in the doorway.

"I mean," He says in a low, harsh tone," what the hell are you doing with a hunter?"

"The only thing I'm doing with hunters is killing them." You respond defensively.

Dave angrily grips the doorframe and yells at you.

"Really? Are you absolutely sure? Because last time I checked getting coffee with one doesn't qualify as killing hunters!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't Dirk! I followed you out this morning. I saw him. I got a good look at his face. I followed him home and so _fucking_ help me if you don't kill him I sure as hell will; before he kills us all."

You were both shouting now.

"God damn it Dave he's not going to hurt us! He's promised me that much."

"So you admit it! I don't care what he promised. You know how hunters are, they do anything and everything they can to get a shot at slicing our throats!"

"Dave just listen to me!"

"No! I won't Dirk! A hunter is a hunter is a hunter and if you won't put this families safety first then I will."

"You know what," you say quietly " fine. Do your worst Davey," you say as you pick up your bag and push past him through the doorframe "I have more important things to do than argue with my shit brother."

"Dave can't kill him if he's not home" You think to yourself before slamming the front door in your brothers face as he chases you out.

== Drive Up to the Valet

This is way fancier than you had expected. You wish you had worn more than your cargo shorts, favorite green skull shirt and jacket. You talk to the valet man but its not much of a conversation, he just asks you for your keys and directs you to the receptionist because apparently "They were told you would be arriving." You walk up to the woman at the receptionists desk.

"Ah, you must be mister English, correct?"

"Yes, that is me." You reply slightly confused.

"Wonderful. Mister Strider had mentioned that you would be arriving soon. Here is your room key. You're on the top floor down the right hallway, last door on your right. Do you need help with your bags?"

"No miss, thank you." You say, then turn to the elevator.

You thought he would get a hotel, but not one this fancy! You reach your floor and make your way to your room. You put the key card into the slot and open the door after the little light turns green. You stand there in complete awe for what feels like an eternity as you take in the lavish decorations of the room and the absolutely stunning view of the cityscape from the glass door that leads out to the balcony.

"Like it?" You hear whispered into your ear as a strong pair of arms wraps around your waist.

"Dirk, this… This is way too much. How much did you pa-"

"Shhh," he said softly "The cost isn't an issue, it's all paid for so don't worry about it."

"Where the hell did you get all that money?"

"Puppet porn bro." He smirked "It's a multi-million dollar a year business. Now come on," he said taking your bag from your hands and tossing it on the bed before pulling you out the door "we have reservations that we're gonna be late for if you don't hurry up."

== Be Pissed

Dirk was never this stupid so why was he being so stupid now. He knew what hunters could do to them so why did he let this one slide. If he wanted some ass all he had to do was go hire a god damn stripper. They were all over the city so they weren't that hard to find at all. Whatever you could ask him later when he had his head straight, right now it was two am and you had a hunter to kill.

With the moon lighting your way you easily climb up the side of the house stepping quieter than a mouse as your feet touched the roof. The window opens without a problem and you step silently into the room; moonlight streaming in behind you. Your pupils dilate allowing you to see the room in full perspective.

This J that your brother is obsessed with is sleeping peacefully over in the corner. You walk over and examine his soft features, illuminated by the moon. Same messy hair, same round face, same boxy glasses sitting on his nightstand. He almost looks younger, more peaceful in a way. You can see why your brother likes him, however, that does not excuse his actions. You position yourself over his sleeping form with your knife at his throat, a present your brother gave you a few birthdays ago, only seems like the right way to spill his little hunter whore's blood.

Just as you are about to slit this boys throat you feel him shift under you. He feels you sitting on top of him. He opens his eyes.

Blue.

Shit.

Not only did you get the wrong one but next thing you know he's scrambling out from under you screaming bloody murder.

Shit.

The boy falls onto the floor and you make a move for the window, but you can't move. You're panicking now. Why the hell can't you move?

All of a sudden light streams through the doorway and a curvy girl looks over at you and smirks.

"Devils trap bitch." is the last thing you hear before you're out cold.

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

_Short chapter for 4/13. happy birthday you nerds_

== Be the Curvy Girl

Your name is Jane Crocker and god damn that was close. Not only did a demon just attack John while he was sleeping, but it was a Strider-Lalonde. The most dangerous clan in the area knew where your family was and that was bad.

After knocking him out you locked him up in the cell in the basement you went back to the living room to sit with John. He was scared out of his mind and would not be going back to sleep tonight. It was about three and you decided a movie was a good idea. You turned on the tv and flipped through the channels before John has you stop on a star wars marathon that was about half way over. By the time the credits for the last movie are rolling John is passed out next to you snoring softly. The idea if sleep beckons to you, but the demon in the basement is your number one priority.

You stand up quietly and walk downstairs to deal with the demon.

== Be Dave

The girl had finally left. After what seemed like, and probably was, hours the hunter girl had stopped torturing you for information. You had prided yourself in not spilling information, but you were now considerably more bloody, bruised, and had a pounding headache. The fluorescent lights above you were way too bright for your eyes and you had lost your glasses in the upstairs bedroom earlier.

"I should have known it was too easy…" you thought to yourself.

You sit there for a while, and though your hands are bound you manage to shake off the bloody tattered mess that used to be your shirt. That girl really made a mess out of you. You notice a rather large bruise on your side from where she had kicked you starting to turn a very dark purple color. The largest of the cuts was still bleeding a bit and left little trails of blood that dripped off your side onto the floor.

You lean your head back and try to rest a bit.

== Wake Up

You woke up at about nine, the sun streaming through the front window onto your face and a blanket on top of you that Jane had probably put there before she left. You decide to go upstairs and change into some real clothes instead of just boxers and an old tshirt.

You wander up to your room and open the door almost forgetting what happened early this morning. Your eyes follow the ray of sun shining through the still open window down to the floor. Your blanket is in a pile near the end of the bed and you can make out the stuff from your nightstand on the floor. You pick up your glasses and put them on.

Across the room something shiny catches your eye, the reflection off a pair of sunglasses. You pick them up and examine them. "They probably belong to that demon…" you say to yourself. You decide that you don't want them anywhere near you, so you're going to give them to Jane.

You walk over to her door and see its partially open. You push it softly and see Jane asleep on her bed. You leave her alone and walk over to Jades room, which is empty.

After standing in the hallway for a good two minutes with your head against a wall staring at the ceiling you decide that the best course of action would be to just give them to their original owner, your attacker, the demon in the basement.

You tentatively walk down the basement stairs and turn the corner to see the blond haired demon bloody and bound to a chair. He has his eyes closed and he's taking shallow breaths which makes you think that he's sleeping, but as you step closer you realize thats not the case.

"And what do you think you're doing little mouse?"

"N-nothing…" you reply a bit surprised "You left your glasses in my room so I brought them down." you say softly.

"Left." he scoffs lightly

You hurry into the cell after unlocking it. "I'll just set them over here." you say while placing them on a table in the corner.

"They're not gonna do any good to me all the way over there on that table." he replies

You can almost feel him staring through you before you turn around and see his deep red eyes.

"Why don't you help me out and slip them on my face." He says with a smirk

You slowly walk over to him, the staring making you even more nervous than you already are. You slide them on his face and he gives you a look that definitely scares you.

"Thanks."

"Yeah no problem…" You mumble

"If it makes you feel any better you weren't the one I was trying to kill. There was a slight mixup."

You walk out of the cell without replying to his comment, though it did make you feel a bit better. After locking it up you start to walk towards the stairs when you hear him make another comment.

"Oh and nice panties."

Shit, You were still in your boxers. Thank god you had your back to him because you blushed furiously and darted up the stairs. You were pretty sure you could hear him laugh after you closed the door.


End file.
